any way you want it (that's the way i need it)
by tabine
Summary: one hundred sentences of dirty nejiten things, courtesy of the 100-prompts community on livejournal. chapter 1/5 — ideas for au settings and kinks/scenarios currently being accepted.


**mature content —** viewer discretion is advised.

 **—**

 **anyway you want it (that's the way i need it) —** chapter 1/5.  
 **prompt —** one hundred sentences of things pertaining to dirty nejiten things, courtesy of the 100-prompts community on livejournal.  
 **warnings —** mature and sexual content, and general nsfw material. viewer discretion is advised. (this is a fic that exists because i needed more material of the otp fucking, you guys — what else did you expect?)  
 **posted —** friday 13 january 2017.  
 **notes —** origin story (of a sort): i started playing around with stylistic things while studying for finals as a form of stress relief during study break, and quite literally fell in love with the way things were starting to take shape as i continued to work on it (please feel free to check out _this is love_ , the story in question). doing something similar in a more nsfw context is a challenge in its own right, and a really nice way to explore character interactions from a different angle. also, i'm not constrained by any weird self-imposed challenges this time, and since it's all literally just pwp plot doesn't matter, either! especially since some of the "stories" in here are jokes or inspired by things from tumblr. heh.  
i have no planned update schedule for this yet, but expect it to be something similar to that _this is love_ (that is to say, once every two weeks) unless otherwise stated.  
four more chapters after this — can't wait to hear what you guys think of something like this!

 **—**

 **002 —** sway.  
there is a knowing gleam in sakura's eyes when tenten shows up to their shared developmental biology class on monday with a distinct gait in her step and her features schooled into an expression of deliberately vague discomfort; "looks like neji did a good job helping you 'study' for the anatomy practical," sakura casually observes with a grin; tenten fixes her with a sharp glare that changes first into a grimace, and then a wince, as she begins the daunting process of settling herself into one of the hard plastic seats of the lecture hall and replies, "just let me suffer in peace."

 **004 —** museum.  
" _neji_ ," tenten hisses, "we can't, not here, it really isn't the place — !"  
"i beg to differ," he retorts, smirking when her voice trails off in a strangled moan as he drags his teeth along her skin; his mouth is soon level with her ear, and it is only then (after he takes a moment to press a kiss to her pulse — it flutters erratically beneath his lips, and serves further his desire) that he continues, "someone needs to pin the artwork to wall, after all."

 **006 —** over.  
when all is said and done, and the peak of orgasm has left them breathless, neji falls to the mattress, boneless ( _hah_ , tenten thinks, _an innuendo!_ ) and out of breath; a laugh bubbles forth from tenten's lips, and he looks at her sharply, to which she smiles and presses herself closer to him — "it's nothing, don't worry, let me just relax in post-sex bliss already!"

 **009 —** snow storm.  
neji's first reaction, once they receive the notification regarding the rapid approach of the incoming blizzard (it's a county-wide weather advisory alert cautioning everyone to remain indoors until it subsided the following evening) is to lament the fact that he's left the majority of his incomplete coursework for the weekend at his apartment before coming to tenten's for the night; his second is to follow tenten into her bedroom without a second thought when she turns to him slyly and says, "i bet i know how we can make the most of the time we're stuck indoors…", and his third is to let out a low groan of approval when tenten quite literally _pounces_ on neji and purrs in his ear, "i don't know if you've noticed, but it's already starting to snow — i'd say we have a good twenty-four hours to take advantage of that alert, don't you?"

 **010 —** present.  
perhaps the idea of one's significant other offering themselves as a birthday gift _was_ a bit of a cliché, but neji finds he doesn't really care — if it meant coming home from work to the sight of tenten wearing a cheeky smile, a matching set of black lace underwear and tights (and — oh _gods_ , was she wearing a garter belt?) and very little else, every day could be a cliché and neji would still die a very happy man.

 **019 —** bus.  
public transportation really isn't the ideal venue for these sorts of activities, usually; as it is, however, neji's hand had made it's way under tenten's skirt the moment they'd found a seat, and his fingers are currently doing absolutely _wonderful_ things to her body and concentration as he whispers dirty things in her ear (she can't quite comprehend them, though, because of how turned on she is) — and oh _gods_ , they _really_ shouldn't be doing this, where anyone could see if they'd just turned around or glanced their way, but it's all just so _kinky_ and she's so _wet_ — and suddenly there's stars exploding before her eyes, and neji's covering her mouth with his own in order to muffle the ragged half-moan she's not quite able to contain, only pulling away with a terribly self-satisfied smirk when he feels her slump against him; "there are still a few more stops until we reach campus, you know," he tells her quietly (as if she didn't know) and tenten's heart skips a beat at the challenge she sees in his eyes, "shall we go for another round?"

 **031 —** eating out.  
going down on tenten ranks incredibly high on neji's mental list of things he likes to do in the bedroom — given the way her nails are digging into his scalp in that painfully pleasurable way he's come to love and the little _sounds_ she's making (it's _incredibly_ satisfying, to say the least, that he's able to reduce someone as strong and proud as tenten into such a sense of incoherency with his mouth alone) and the fact that he has to use a considerable amount of strength to push back against her muscled thighs in order to prevent them from crushing his skull, neji likes to think the same is true of her as well.

 **032 —** admire.  
creepiness be damned, but tenten loves watching neji sleep after they've had sex: she marvels at his beauty (the moonlight makes his fair skin shine, and the pale scars that decorate his skin glow like stars) and his sheer masculinity (her eyes never fail to trace along the rigid planes of muscle of his chest and stomach, before following the trail of dark hair leading down his abdomen), and takes distinct pleasure in knowing that she is the only one he's ever trusted to see him in his most vulnerable state.

 **035 —** coming home.  
"hey, neji-niisan: next time you come home after training all day with tenten-san, you should probably make sure any incriminating evidence is properly concealed — like that hickey on your neck, for example…"  
"…i would appreciate it if you would stop talking now, hanabi-sama."

 **036 —** anywhere.  
it had started as a joke, initially, a silly way of chronicling their more intimate adventures; tenten still isn't sure when they'd begun to consider it a more serious thing, and she starts, wrenched from her thoughts by the low, smooth sound of neji's voice: "according to the list, we've still yet to have sex on a plane, in a grocery store, and in public at disney world — which one of these would you like to tackle first?"

 **039 —** coffee break.  
" _mm_ , neji, i _can't_ — i have to get back to studying soon — !"  
"i thought you said you were taking a break…?"  
"yes, but just to make some coffee — _oh_ , do that again…"  
"what was that you said about needing a break — ?"  
"just do me a favor and shut up already."

 **045 —** wasted.  
there's something to be said about drunk sex and how amazing it can be, tenten thinks, though at the moment she's not really sure what that something is — all she knows at that moment is the sensation of neji's lips against her throat, the way his fingers dig into her hips, how absolutely _perfect_ the sensation of being so completely filled by him feels, and she just really, _really_ hopes she'll be able to remember all this come morning.

 **052 —** pills.  
 _something is different about tenten_ , neji thinks as he drags his fingers along her warm skin — from the tendons in her ankles to the hard muscles of her calves, smoothing over her thighs and hips, the dip of her waist, her ribs — though it isn't until he reaches her breasts, holds their full and comforting weight in his hands, that he realizes it; "they've gotten bigger, haven't they — ?" he lets the question trail off into a whispered suggestion, and tenten responds with a sharp intake of air (he's just dragged his thumbs over her nipples, begun to roll one between his thumb and forefinger while watching her expectantly) — "probably thanks to my new birth control."

 **056 —** wealth.  
the idea of people getting close to him for the sake of his fortunate and family name is something neji is no stranger to; it is with no small amount of surprise and pleasure, therefore, when he suddenly remembers to introduce himself to the girl with the strange hairstyle he'd been dancing intimately with at the club (everything else had happened so suddenly, after he'd seen his desire reflected in her own hazel eyes, and they were in a cab and en route to his penthouse apartment before he'd quite realized what was happening) and she merely looks at him quizzically for a moment before grasping his shirtfront and yanking him toward her —  
"apparently, you're supposed to be some sort of big hot-shot of a person, but i honestly could care less about that right now; anyway, i'm tenten, so now that _that's_ out of the way, will you please just take of your pants and get your dick inside me before i self-combust?"

 **073 —** odd socks.  
fucking tenten from behind in his old childhood bedroom at his uncle's house isn't quite as novel an experience as one might think; _this_ time, however, she's wearing nothing but a pair of mismatched ankle-cut socks (one is lime green striped with orange, the other highlighter pink and covered with black and yellow polkadots) which is new and something else _entirely_ , and neji finds himself somewhat frustrated that he can't quite figure out _why_ beyond the fact that it's something so inexplicably _her_ (and therefore incredibly erotic on principle alone) and decides that this is explanation enough before he resumes pounding into her with renewed vigor until nothing matters but _him_ and _tenten_ and those damned _socks_.

 **075 —** watching.  
neji still isn't entirely sure how he'd managed to convince tenten into doing something like _this_ , but by no means is he going to question it when she's shoving him against a wall and her hands down the front of his pants — and he tosses his head back with a low groan when she lowers herself onto her knees and takes his length into her mouth —  
(later, when they're back in the privacy of her apartment, and away from prying eyes, tenten looks decidedly smug when she turns to him smugly and says, "i had no idea you had a thing for exhibitionism, hyuuga — i think it's pretty hot.")

 **081 —** news.  
"neji, listen to this, hinata's pregnant, and — oh, hey neji, tenten, guess i should have knocked first to make sure you guys weren't busy or anything, huh?"

 **086 —** lawyers.  
down the street and around the corner is the building that houses young defense attorney hyuuga neji's budding firm: it is a large, imposing edifice of sleek gray stone and steel, and seems to have a way of commanding near-complete silence and respect from all who walk through its front door — unless, of course, you are detective tenten of the city's police force, in which case you have absolutely no problem marching into neji's personal office with little regard for, well, _anything_ , in order to lock yourselves in for the better part of an afternoon for the sole purpose of engaging in the sorts of things that really shouldn't happen in such places (but, _really_ , it's not like that hasn't stopped the two of you before, has it?).

 **089 —** tongue-tied.  
tenten absolutely _hates_ whenever neji does things like this ( _honestly_ , the things the man could do with his mouth are so incredible they should be made _illegal_ ) because he's just so _good_ at leaving her a dazed and incoherent mess incapable of proper speech — and he _knows_ it, too, the bastard — so when he pulls away and looks up at her with that absolutely smug look in his eyes as she winds down from the high of orgasm, she can't quite seem to find the words or wit for a clever rebuttal to his knowing gaze, and opts to glare viciously at him, instead.

 **095 —** carefree.  
in all the years he's known her, neji's never been able to quite figure out whether tenten possessed a proper sense of propriety or not; it does have its advantages, in any case, and so he continues to feign sleep, if only to allow himself the pleasure of tenten sitting crosslegged on his bed, typing away furiously at her laptop and entirely in the nude.

 **—**

 **end notes —** as you've probably noticed by now, there's really no rhyme or reason to these prompts — they just sort of jump from the canon setting to ones set distinctly in alternate universes before going back again, so if there's a particular au (or kink!) you'd like to see touched upon in a future chapter, please let me know!


End file.
